OnKey - HeartBeat
by OnBooNiee Love
Summary: ah saya gk pandai bikin summary u,u sebuah kejadian yang mempersatukan onew dan key? dan bagaimanakah perasaan onew yang sesinggihnya pada key sang istri?


**Tittle : HeartBeat**

**Cast : OnKey**

**Genre : Mpreg, Hurt, Comfort, Romance**

_. _

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kedua mata bola sabit milik namja tampan dengan rambut coklat yang menjuntai hingga menutup sebelah matanya menatap tajam pada seorang namja cantik yang kini berdiri dengan takut, seperti halnya tikus yang akan di terkam mangsanya..

" kau pergi dengan minho " berjalan dan mendekat lalu menjambak surai ke-emasan milik namja cantik tersebut, hingga membuat bibir cherry tersebut terbuka karna mengerang kesakitan..

" argh o-onew " hanya dapat menggumamkan nama namja yang kini menjambak rambutnya, yang hanya menatapnya datar dengan cengkraman yang semakin kuat di rambutnya..

" JAWAB AKU KEY KAU PERGI DENGAN MINHO!" berteriak di depan namja cantik yang bernama key, sedangkan key ia memejamkan kedua manik kucingnya, hingga cairan bening yang bagaikan kristal mengalir dengan mulus di pipi tirus -nya, sedangkan onew ia hanya menatap datar key yang kini terisak, ia tak peduli key yang menangis karna rasa sakit di kepalanya atau ketakutan, karna yang ia tahu saat ini emosinya lah yang sedang mengkontrol dirinya..

"n-ne " menjawab dengan takut tanpa memandang mata bola sabit milik namja tampan yang kini menatapnya tajam, sakit ia ingin sekali mengatakan bahwa cengkraman onew di rambutnya sangat sakit, namun ia tahu onew tak akan melepaskan nya.. karna ini memang bukan pertama kali onew melakukan ini terhadapnya...

**Plak~**

Satu tamparan di pipi kirinya..

**Plak~**

Satu tamparan lagi di pipi kanan-nya, hingga membuat sudut bibirnya mengeluarkan darah, onew menatap geram lalu mendorong tubuh ramping key hingga membentur sebuah benda padat yang berwarna putih, nafasnya memburu dan sangat terlihat jelas bahwa kedua manik bulan sabitnya memancarkan emosi yang sangat meluap-luap saat ini..

"ck, bukankah aku sudah mengatakan padamu eoh " berjongkok untuk menyamakan tinggi badan key, karna memang namja cantik tersebut terjatuh akibat tadi ia mendorongnya, ia tak tahu apa dorongan nya itu keterlaluan atau apa? Lalu apakah ia peduli? Tidak..

Key menatap sendu onew yang kini berjongkok di depan-nya, bahkan ia tak perduli akan kedua pipinya yang perih dan memerah akibat onew yang menampar kedua pipinya..

Onew mendekatkan tubuhnya hingga ia dapat merasakan nafas key yang menerpa wajahnya, onew menempelkan keningnya dengan kening key hingga hidung mereka saling bersentuhan, dan menatap satu sama lain, key ia seolah terjebak dalam kedua manik bola sabit onew yang kini menatap-nya dalam, ia se-akan tersesat karna onew kini menatap-nya dengan tatapan yang berbeda bukan tatapan benci atau marah..

" kau kan tahu, jika aku sangat tidak menyukai kalau kau berdekatan dengan namja manapun termasuk minho " onew mengucapkan dengan suara yang teramat lembut bahkan itu bisa di katakan dengan bisikan, lalu mengecup kedua pipi key secara bergantian dan teramat lembut hingga membuat kedua manik kucing key terpejam menikmati kelembutan onew..

Key apakah ia bodoh jika ia sangat menikmati kelembutan onew yang seperti ini eoh? Dan memang ia bodoh atau ia hanya ingin menepis kebodohan nya itu karna memang ia sangat menyukai sisi lembut onew yang seperti ini, dan ia juga tahu bahwa dalam detik berikutnya ketika ia membuka kedua manik kucing-nya ia hanya akan melihat tatapan benci onew..

" aku berharap ini untuk yang terakhir kali-nya key-a " ucap onew dan menjauhkan wajahnya sedikit, lalu kembali mencengkram rambut ke-emasan milik key hingga key kembali meringis kesakitan..

" aku melihatmu bersama dengan minho " lanjut onew dan melepaskan cengkraman nya, sedangkan key ia hanya mengangguk pasrah akan sikap onew yang seperti ini, lalu detik berikutnya onew telah hilang dari pandangan nya dan menyisahkan ia seorang diri tanpa beranjak dari tempatnya..

.

.

" ah " meringis sakit ketika kapas yang telah di beri alkohol terlebih dahulu menyentuh sudut bibirnya akibat hasil yang tadi ia terima dari onew,

Sakit! Memang

Perih! Sangat

Namun lebih perih di bagian dadanya tempat yang sangat sensitif yang di miliki oleh setiap makhluk hidup, key tersenyum miris saat melihat pantulan dirinya sendiri pada sebuah cermin besar, tangan kiri nya menjulur kedepan melayang di udara, ia merindukan tatapan lembut onew terhadapnya, ia sangat mengharapkan sikap perhatian onew yang penuh kasih sayang kembali menyejukkan hatinya.. namun apakah itu mungkin? Tertawa miris dengan air mata yang kembali mengalir di kedua manik kucingnya membuat aliran yang bagaikan sungai kecil di kedua pipi tirusnya..

Mungkin jika onew melakukan tersebut karna rasa cinta.? Ia akan sangat senang, lalu apakah onew mencintainya TIDAK!

Onew selalu melarang jika ia selalu berdekatan dengan namja manapun bahkan itu minho sekalipun teman bahkan sahabat untuknya? Lalu apakah itu membuktikan bahwa onew sangat cemburu?

Maka jawabanya adalah JANGAN BERHARAP!

key ia menghentikan aktivitasnya ketika pendengaran nya mendengar bel dari mension-nya, ani bukan mension-nya seorang diri namun lebih tepat-nya milik onew karna memang mension yang ia tempati saat ini adalah milik onew, key berjalan tergesah-gesah bahkan bisa di sebut seperti berlari karna bel tersebut berbunyi ber-ulang kali..

menghela nafas sebelum tangan-nya membuka handle pintu tersebut..

**cleck~**

pintu terbuka dan key ia dapat melihat seorang namja imut yang sedang berdiri di depan-nya dengan senyum mengembangnya membuat ia ikut menarik kedua sudut bibir-nya, lalu detik kemudian namja tersebut memeluk-nya dan menggeret-nya masuk kedalam mension tersebut,

ck key berdecak ternyata sifat orang yang menyeretnya ini tidak berubah dan suka se-enaknya, lalu menit kemudia ia telah duduk di sofa bersama dengan namja tersebut..

" berhentilah memandangku seperti itu taeminie " ujar key karna mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari namja yang di sebut taeminie, yah taemin orang yang sama yang menyeretnya seenaknya..sedangkan taemin mendengus kesal..

" cih, si namja bodoh itu tak berubah ternyata " tatapan-nya berubah sendu ketika ia kembali melihat sudut bibir key yang sedikit lembap dan ia sangat tahu siapa orang yang melakukan-nya,

Sedangkan key ia tak suka taemin yang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang seperti itu. key tersenyum kecut dan menundukkan kepala-nya, ia tahu maksud taemin kesini adalah menyuruhnya untuk pergi dari mension ini, lalu apa-kah ia bisa? Tidak yah jawaban itu yang akan selalu ia katakan..? lalu apakah ia mencintai onew? Molla..

" key hyung, aku tahu kau tersakiti jadi kumohon lebih baik kau pergi dari sini dan tinggal bersamaku " taemin memandang harap pada key dan menggenggam kedua tangan milik key, meskipun ini bukan untuk pertama kalinya ia berharap pada key namun ia sangat harap agar key menerima untuk tinggal bersamanya bukan dengan namja bodoh yang selalu menyiksa key hyung yang sangat di sayangi-nya..

" bukankah kau tahu akan jawabanya, dan terlebih kau kan tahu aku tidak punya siapa pun lagi taeminie " key membalas genggaman taemin, dan tanpa ia sadari ia kembali menangis ia rindu sangat, 'dia' yang selalu jadi tempatnya mengadu dan bermanja kini telah lenyap, 'dia' orang yang selalu membuat orang lain jika di dekatnya tertawa bahagia kini telah hilang..

Taemin menghela nafas kesal dengan jawaban key, ck lalu selama ini key menganggapnya apa eoh?

" kau masih punya aku dan minho hyung, " taemin menghentikan kalimat-nya ketika ada seorang yang berdiri di belakang key dan menatapnya tajam..

" jadi ikutlah bersamaku untuk pergi dari sini " lanjut taemin, dan tersenyum sinis pada orang yang ia tahu saat ini sedang menahan amarahnya karna ia melihat jika orang tersebut mengepal kedua tangan-nya di samping tubuhnya, sedangkan key ia tak tahu, tapi bukankah itu kesempatan dan kebebasan untuknya, lalu apakah ia bisa?

" Yak Lee Taemin APA YANG KAU KATAKAN EOH? " key terlonjat kaget saat pendengaran-nya mendengar suara yang tak asing lagi bagi pendengaran-nya, key segera melepaskan genggaman tangannya namun sedikit kesulitan karna taemin menggenggam-nya sangat erat, ia tahu ini bukan sinyal yang baik untuk kedua orang tersebut maupun dirinya, key menatap horor onew namja yang tadi berteriak kini berjalan mendekat dengan kedua manik bulan sabitnya yang menatapnya tajam,

Key menatap melas pada taemin namja imut yang kini berdiri di samping-nya agar mau melepaskan genggaman-nya, namun taemin bukan-nya melepaskan-nya malah semakin erat menggenggam tangan-nya dan menatap-nya dengan tersenyum seolah taemin mengatakan –bahwa-semua-akan-baik-baik-saja..

Onew menatap tajam taemin yang seperti-nya menantangnya..

" aku, aku katakan bahwa aku akan membawa key hyung dari sini jadi permisi " ucap taemin yang seolah tak ada beban dan taemin berjalan melewati onew yang membuat onew geram bukan main, namun apakah ia akan membiarkan taemin pergi dengan membawa key? Tentu saja tidak..

Taemin Pov

Ah shit~

Umpatku ketika namja bodoh tersebut mendorong tubuh mungilku hingga terbentur dengan benda padat yang berada di belakangku, dia menatapku tajam. cih, aku tentu saja membalasnya, dan mengalihkan tatapanku untuk menatap key hyung yang berada di sampingku dengan tangan kami yang masih saling menggenggam dan aku tahu key hyung pasti saat ini sedang ketakutan terbukti dengan tatapan-nya yang hanya mengarah pada lantai dan juga tangan key hyung yang menggenggam tanganku samakin erat..

" aku kasihan padamu hyung " ucapku dan kulihat ia semakin marah saat aku mengucapkan kalimat tersebut, ne memang benar aku sangat kasihan pada namja bodoh yang ada didepan ku ini, dan kenapa aku memanggil-nya hyung tentu saja karna dia ini adalah hyung kandungku, fakta yang mengejutkan mungkin..

" cih, aku tak butuh di kasihani Lee Taemin dan lebih baik kau pergi dari sini " ucapnya dingin dan ia berjalan mendekatiku tentu saja karna aku yakin ia ingin memisahkan ku dengan key hyung..

" taemin-a lebih baik kau pulang, " aku memandang key hyung yang berujar dengan pelan, dan ia mencoba untuk melepaskan tautan tangan kami tapi, aku menahannya dan memberi senyum manisku padanya agar jangan terlalu mencemaskanku..

" ne, aku akan pulang tapi aku akan membawa key hyung bersama ku " aku membalas tatapan-nya, aku tahu onew hyung pasti akan marah..

" cih keras kepala "

Ah, shit setelah ia mengatakan itu ia kembali mendorong tubuhku namun kali ini lebih keras dari sebelumnya sehingga aku meringis sakit akibat punggung ku terbentur dinding yang berada di belakangku, dan dengan paksa onew hyung melepaskan tautan ku dan key hyung, dan menarik paksa key hyung untuk berdiri disampingnya, dan kulihat key hyung meringis kesakitan aku tahu itu karna onew hyung mencengkram pergelangan tangan key hyung terlalu kuat seolah key hyung akan lari dari-nya..

" hyung, berhentilah memaksa-kan kehendak yang sangat jelas tak mungkin " lirihku namun aku yakin itu sangat terdengar jelas untuk onew hyung, karna saat ini tatapan-nya berubah datar, aku tak peduli karna aku hanya ingin onew hyung yang dulu bukan yang sekarang, karna ia seolah membuat dinding nan menjulang yang tanpa bisa di raih oleh siapapun termasuk diriku..

" lebih baik kau keluar taemin, "

" lihatlah kenyataan sekarang hyung " aku tak mengikuti titahnya, karna saat ini aku sudah muak dengan sikapnya, aku berjalan mendekatinya dan ingin menggenggam tangan hyungku yang dulunya selalu mengusap kepala ku dengan lembut, namun ia menangkis-nya dengan kasar, dan tersenyum sinis padaku..

" hentikan perkataan bodohmu itu taemin "

" cih, seharusnya aku yang mengatakan itu hyung, " Suaraku melemah ucapanku seolah tercekat di tenggorokanku, aku ingin menangis, berteriak untuk melapiaskan rasa sakit yang kurasa, aku tahu kalau rasa sakit ini tidaklah seberapa dengan apa yang melimpah orang terdekatku..

" kumohon, kumohon BERHENTILAH DENGAN DUNIA YANG KAU BUAT SENDIRI DAN LIHATLAH KENYATAAN YANG ADA HYUNG " nafasku memburu karna aku berteriak, karna memang itu yang sangat ingin aku katakan padanya,

Key hyung, key hyung maaf kan aku,

" SHUT UP YOUR MOUTH LEE TAEMIN!" aku memejamkan kedua mataku saat teriak-kan hyungku menggemah di mension-nya, dan aku membuka kedua mataku saat aku mendengar nafas orang yang ada di depanku ini memburu, itu karna tadi ia berteriak keras di depanku, aku tak peduli , aku hanya bisa menatap iba pada key hyung yang saat ini menangis dalam diamnya, ia menangis dengan air mata yang mengalir tanpa beban di kedua pipi tirusnya namun tanpa suara , aku yang melihatnya semakin sakit dan bersalah..

" jebal hyung, BERHENTILAH MENYIKSA DIRIMU LEBIH DARI INI "

**Plak~**

Author Pov~

" key-a, bawa taemin keluar " ucap onew datar setelah menampar taemin dan melepaskan genggaman-nya pada key, dan meninggalkan kedua namja cantik tersebut untuk pergi kekamarnya dan menutup pintu tersebut kasar..

Key semakin terisak, dan mendekati tubuh mungil taemin yang saat ini merosot jatuh kelantai, key menatap nanar dengan kedua manik kucingnya yang berair karna ia sedang menangis, melihat sudut bibir milik taemin yang sedikit lembap karna tamparan keras onew..

Key memeluk tubuh mungil taemin yang bergetar, dan mengusap dengan penuh kasih sayang punggung taaemin hingga getaran tersebut mereda, key menghapus air mata taemin dan tersenyum manis dan menuntun taemin agar berdiri dari duduknya...

" semua akan baik-baik saja percayalah "

_**TBC...**_

_** _Ceruniee_**_


End file.
